Recently, a wireless communication system is developing to diversely cover a wide range to provide such a communication service as an audio communication service, a data communication service and the like. The wireless communication is a sort of a multiple access system capable of supporting communications with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power, etc.). For example, the multiple access system may include one of CDMA (code division multiple access) system, FDMA (frequency division multiple access) system, TDMA (time division multiple access) system, OFDMA (orthogonal frequency division multiple access) system, SC-FDMA (single carrier frequency division multiple access) system, MC-FDMA (multi carrier frequency division multiple access) system and the like. In a wireless communication system, a user equipment receives information from a base station in downlink (hereinafter abbreviated DL) and the user equipment can transmit information to the base station in uplink (hereinafter abbreviated UL). The information transmitted or received by the user equipment includes data and various control information. There exist various physical channels according to a type and a usage of the information transmitted or received by the user equipment.